my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sam
Profile Personal Summary Sam was born on the 23rd Day of Autumn. She is an easygoing tomboy and is tough in a fight. Physical Appearance Sam wears a pink aviator hat with white fur trim, oversized brown and orange goggles, pink eye shadow, a bomber jacket to match her hat, a yellow asymmetrical shirt with orange stripes, black fingerless gloves with green trim, and green pants. She wears a pink boxing glove with three stars on it from a belt around her waist, and also carries around a white and blue satchel. Related Characters doesn't have family in Portia, but she does have her Friends and fellow soldiers at the Civil Corps, Arlo and Remington. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Arlo| | Remington|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. At the end of the day, she returns to her home, which is in the center of town, near the park. It is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= |-|Marriage= Marrying Sam will cause her to move in to the Workshop, like other spouses. She will get up at the same time as the player, and will sometimes prepare a meal for them. She returns home around 20:00, and goes to sleep around 22:00. Relationship Perks By reaching certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :Add an extra 5% Resilience. ;Friend :Add an extra 5% Resilience. ;Lover :Add an extra 10% Resilience. ;Wife + :Commissions at the Civil Corps take less time to complete Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hey there. Haven't seen you around. Where you from? ;Stranger * Yo kid, lookin' good! Be careful in the ruins, don't expect me to save your butt every time, 'kay? * Before I call him Captain Arrow because it feels warmer. But he didn't quite like the formality. |-|Sparring= ;Start * The end of boredom! * Hey, let's start. * Let see what you got. * This sister is ready to rumble! * Let's see who's gonna win this time. * Ok, let's have another round. * Don't cry for your mommy when you get hurt. * I won't beat you too badly. * Another round? * Fine by me. * I'll not going to go soft on you. ;Win * You are too young. * Give up? * You need more practice. * Maybe try to beat me next time. * Don't worry, there won't be any scars. * A good night's rest will fix all the hurtin'. * Come challenge me again sometime. * That was pretty close. * Go home and take a break. * You need more practice. * That was too close. * Wow, you really pushed me there. ;Lose * I really lost? * Not bad, not bad! * I'm going for the win next time. * Let's try again. * Now you've done it! * Did you learn some moves from Arlo? * Hey, that really hurts. * I'm bleeding... * Not bad at all, wanna join us? * I'm going to go take a break. * Impressive. Most impressive! * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * Pumpkin Steamed Rice is really delicious! * You know, I think Coffee is too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar I put in. * Instead of spaghetti, I'd rather have steamed, stewed, baked, or fried rice. * You know, the Baked Rice with Coconut Chicken is really good! It's got fried chicken on top of white rice, layered with rich coconut sauce, so tasty! * I know people say the Holly Tea is good for the body and mind, but wow is it bitter! I just can't take it! ;Ask about work *(As the only girl in the Civil Corps, have you ever been given any special treatment?) Everyone's treated the same in the Corps, no matter the gender. I don't think it matters to a monster whether I'm a girl or not when it's aiming for my throat. *(How's life in the Civil Corps?) ** I really like it. In the Civil Corps, I can actually use my power to do some good. Arlo and Remington are also good friends to have. ***(You seem very reliable.) **** You betcha! ***(Please be my person bodyguard!) **** Haha, you can't afford me! ;Casual talk * Atara has very high standards for its citizens, I went and left soon after. * When I left Lucien I went to Atara and then Sandrock. They're all very unique, but Portia is the only place that made me feel at home. ;Compliment *(You look so cool and collected at all times!) ** You know, I wasn't always like this. I was a cry baby when I was little, then one day it just clicked. *(You're doing a great job protecting Portia.) ** I'm just happy I can do something for Portia. It's a special place. |-|Friendship= ;Friend * Go check out Alice's flower shop sometimes. It ain't easy raising her brother alone. * Arlo and Remington often discuss the balance between offense and defense. I think both are important. Just need to be spontaneous about it. Right little fellow? * Phyllis is my best friend. I like how she's very enthusiastic about medicine. But people tend to misunderstand her appearance. * You have to be stronger to protect people that are important to you. Not just physically, but mentally too. * Looking back our family left Lucien to settle in Portia, I worked hard to join the Civil Corps to protect my family. Now they've settled in Portia. |-|Romance= ;Girlfriend * Hey little fellow, wanna go explore? I can protect you. * Hey I just got some free time now. I think we can go out more. ;Spouse * I spent most of my time to train martial arts. I will do more housework from now on. * I'm not the nice and domestic type. Thank you for putting up with me. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Dang this is a big pot, where did they dig this up? Whatever, you've gotta try it! It makes you feel like it's summer, hahaha. |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Winter * Remington's feet always hurt in the winter, so cold days are not good days for him. I gotta take care of him. Gift *Sam doesn't care for Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, or Asteria (Bouquet), unlike most *It is not confirmed yet whether Sam cares for Power Stone! |q20= |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4=??? |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Bowl of Rice *Dislikes Bitter Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade }} Missions ;Sparring Buddies :Sam wants to train. Spar with her! ;A Mysterious Lunch Fairy :Someone put some healthy food in Sam's lunch. She wants to know who did it. Help her investigate. ;The Missing Boxing Gloves :Sam lost her boxing gloves during a patrol in around Central Plaza. Help her find it. Romance missions These missions are only available if the player romances . ;The Lucky Charm :A very important item belonging to Sam was lost in the WoW Industries ruins. Join Sam and help her search for it. Trivia * You can gain Relationship points with Sam if you place the Armor of a Knight in front of your house and she sees it. Gallery Sam.jpg Sam model.png Portrait Sam.png Portrait Arlo Sam Remington.png Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes